Together Once More
by DarkSoulProduction
Summary: They lost him when they came to this new world. Even after searching they never found him. But when the one time Sora is he finds him. What if Vincent was in Kingdom Hearts? Reno appears Ch.2 Valenwind/CidxVincent Cleno/CloudxReno
1. Chapter 1

Metal boots clicked loudly in the silent town of Hollow Bastion. The figure stepped out of the darkness long black hair blowing in the wind as he looked at the large building up on the hill. The Hollow Bastion comity. Only a little while longer, then he would go.

OoOoOoO

Sora sighed falling back into one of the chairs as Cid typed. Thats when he noticed the tattoo he was surprised he had never noticed it before. Seeing Cid many times and it being on his shoulder it was shocking.

"Hey Captain" Cid growled signaling he was listening. "Where'd you get your tattoo? And whats it mean..." Cid slowed typing then stopped all together.

"Someone I loved long ago...i got it for them, but when we came here...i lost them" he said Donald Goofy and him exchanged sad looks. They knew the captain was a hard grumpy man, now they understood.

"Well shucks we could help you find them" Goofy said trying to lighten the dark mood Soras question brought.

"No..."

"Well why no-" Soras question was interrupt Cid slammed his hands on the computer.

"I said no! There gone and there never coming back!" he yelled "I gave up hope long ago..." he muttered then growled leaving the door slamming behind him. Sora frowned looking at Donald and Goofy.

"He gets like that its not your fault" a voice said Sora jumped turning around.

"Cloud!" He said running up to the blond then he frowned remembering clouds words.

"Did you know the girl he was talking about?" Sora asked Cloud laughed.

"I knew the guy he was talking about I don't know about a girl..." All three of there eyes widen at the words.

"A man?" Cloud nodded then frowned looking out the window.

"Vincent Valentine...We fought together long ago he was our team mate our friend...family" Sora looked down remembering Cid's tattoo. Vv crossed together with a heart. "We came together Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Vincent, Cid and I" he sighed looking down. "Vincent wasn't with us when we came to Cid was so heart broken we looked for a very long time...but nothing..."

Sora sighed looking even sadder then before Cloud placed a hand on his shoulder. "Its not your fault and not your burden. Don t be down. And Leon needs you right away other side of town the tunnels" Sora nodded looking a little bit more happy.

"Come on guys!" Donald and Goofy gave Cloud one last look before running out the door with Sora. The three ran though town trying to avoid the heartless that manged to get in. Sora stopped suddenly.

"You guys hear that?" The other two stopped listening closely it was an unknown male voice singing. "Come on Leon can wait a few more minutes"

"But Sora" Goofy tried to late Sora took off towards the voice he finally stopped being able to hear it.

"There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again"

He looked around attempting to find the voice finally looking up. A man with long black hair part of it covering his right eye even though a red band on his forehead attempted to keep it out of his face. He had strange glowing red eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. A ragged stained denim jacket was on his left arm then pooled around his waist. Thats when Sora noticed the shirt.

" So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope"

A heartless symbol on a black tank top turtle neck shirt. His right arm was scared in a complete circle around the whole arm his hands finger less gloves.

" Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again"

His shoes were strange metal pointed toe boots that hand black pants tucked into. He looked innocent gentle and the song...held a strange emotion that for some reason made Sora sad.

" So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope"

His thoughts went to Riku Kairi and Cid. Cid for his lost loved one. He always thought of him as a man who wanted nothing to do with anyone who didn't care. But the exact opposite.

" I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back"

He didn't notice the quite Donald and Goofy behind him also listening to the man.

Kairi...he found her promising to be back when he found Riku. Was he breaking a promise to her? What if he never found him. What if...He shook his head. No he wouldn't let that happen he would find Riku the three of them would be together again. Like to old days.

"So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope..."

The man sighed looking higher up. Sora almost thought he looked to be crying. Then the heartless symbol came back into his mind. The man was evil. The shirt was proof. But he seemed so sad and lost ...confused. Like he couldn't understand.

"Um excuse me..." Sora talked before thinking the man looked at him the tears running down his face. He wiped them away.

"You shouldn't be out here kid...its not safe" Sora huffed he raised a eye brow. Then simply laughed slipping on the jacket and inhaling the scent of it. "I'm sorry I know never judge a book by its cover and your...?"

"I'm Sora, this is Donald and goofy" The man smiled and noticed Soras gaze at his shirt.

"Don't worry Sora...I'm not like them...i went without a choice for...someone very dear to me..."

"The song?" he asked the man nodded.

"I must be going now before anyone else sees me...please don't mention me to anyone at all..." Sora nodded

"Its a promise...but um whats your name" But it was to late the man was gone. Sora shook his head looking down at his two friends before remembering Leon. He took off running hoping not to be to late.

OoOoOoO

3 days latter

Sora sighed watching Cid type. Cid hadn't talked to him in the three days since he found out about Vincent. Yuffie even seemed more upset at being reminded of the man. Sora felt bad he had caused the pain to resurface.

"Cid! Get down here and bring Sora theres a huge heartless attack in central square!" Yuffie's voice yelled over the speakers of the radio. Cid spun facing Sora who nodded.

"Lets go!"

OoOoOoO

"Bout time!" Yuffie yelled seeing them run up.

"No leader" She sighed

"If there is one then there trying to help...something keeps killing them all around.." She said a gunshot went off and a group of heartless were destroyed. "See?" Cid nodded grabbing his staff getting ready to attack. Then everything stopped and disappeared.

"The hell?!" The metal clinked in the now silence Sora jumped.

"Its you! The guy from a couple nights ago!" The man smiled ruffling Sora's hair then looked at Yuffie and Cid. Sora turned. Then looked back and forth between the three. They were looking at the man with complete shock and more shock. Cid dropped his weapon rushing forward he wrapped his arms around the man.

"Your real..." He whispered Sora barely heard it. "Your not a dream"

"No I'm Not...neither are you..." the man rested his head on Cid's shoulder. Yuffie seemed to recover then.

"VINCENT!!" she screamed tackling him knocking Cid and Vincent over. Sora blinked. She called him Vincent which meant.

"Your Vincent Valentine!?" Vincent smiled

"Your Sora?!" he copied Sora almost exactly Sora laughed then stoped.

"So three days ago...he was your song" Vincent nodded snuggling into Cid's chest. Thats when Cid noticed the arm.

"It-Its human..." Vincent nodded into his chest.

"I woke up with out my clothes...i had your jacket oddly enough and my bandanna...chaos is gone in the world sorta he can change but hes more quite my arm gone one day back the next..." Then both Yuffie and Cid noticed the shirt and jumped away. Even though everyone knew the pain it caused Cid.

"Heartless..."

OoOoOoO

aha I got bored one day found a picture of Vincent in kingdom hearts,

hes not really fan art

and made me want to do this

This is version one

chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

"Heartless..." Cid whispered in shock.

Vincent looked down wrapping the jacket around his pale form. "I'm...sorry...so...sorry..." Black flames rushed around him when they faded he was gone.

Cid dropped to his knees looking down, before screaming. Sora fell back shocked and slightly worried. Yuffie made no move staring blankly at the ground. Then something happened that even shocked Yuffie.

Cid was crying.

"Cid..."

"Dammit! He was right there! I was holding him!" he cried. "This isnt fair! We should of never came here, this should of never happened..."

Yuffie knelled next to him. "We know hes alive Cid...and he isn't hurt...we'll get him back..." she said softly in a unyuffie like voice.

"Hes...on there side" Sora smiled remembering Vincent and his conversation three days ago.

"No hes not!" Sora said kneeling next to Cid also. "Three days ago after we fought I ran into him...he was crying and singing...it was...i don't know."

"Breath taking...you felt as though you could feel what he was feeling..." Cid mumbled "Vin always had the ability..."

"Yeah! He said he join the heartless for someone he loved...because it meant saving them..." Cid looked at him face wet with tears.

"You better not be messing with me kid..."

"I wouldn't lie...its true! We'll get him back I promise!" he stood along with Yuffie holding his hand out. "Now come on"

Cid smiled grabbing his hand "Right...and Yuffie" she looked up at him when he stood.

"Tell anyone bout me crying and ill mess your ass up" He gave her a glare that said he truly ment that. She nodded understanding.

"Lets go tell the others!" Yuffie and Sora cheered.

OoOoOoO

After the information was released to the others, Cid had become more like he had the time before they lost Vincent. But since that one day turned into a week...then a month. He slowly retreated back.

"There are still Heartless here Cid...theres still hope" Leon said softly.

"Why...why after all this time...show just to leave again?" Sora also had left off to another world.

"He needed to Cid...if he was caught with us...he wouldn't survive..."

Cid sighed looking out the window to the dark castle in the distance. "I know...i...just want him back."

"Cid..." The door opened cutting off Leon Cloud appeared Aerith at his side.

"...Anything?" Cid asked after a moment. Cloud shook his head heading upstairs to his room. Cid sighed looking back out the window.

"Cid come on...why dont we...look around town shop a little?" Cid sighed once more standing.

"Sure..." She smiled at Leon as they both left. Walking down the path she hummed quietly.

"You...really think we'll see him again?" She smiled

"Anythings possible here!" she cheered. He sighed.

"like the creepy redhead Sora keeps fight that strangely reminds us all of Reno thus making Cloud angst in his little freaky spikey headed mind?" She blinked then started laughing.

"I guess.." She continued to laugh.

OoOoO

It was almost dinner time when they began to head back to the house. Cid was carrying a bag of stuff he and Aerith bought in the last 9 hours.

"So like...The heartless are being stopped right?" Aerith asked. Cid nodded trying not to think of Vincent. He slammed into someone dropping the load of stuff.

"I'm sorry..." Cid mumbled. The voice laughed. His head snapped up shocked.

"Reno?!" Said redhead laughed. His hair was a lot longer, square goggles held down the spikey bangs. His shirt was wider open revealing the pale scared chest, the turk jacket replaced but a large black jacket rimmed in red silver crosses on each side of the collar the cuffs were open even more with large zippers. His pants were long and baggy zippers going from the front of the pants below the pockets down to the shoes were they were open to give more room for the shoes. The pants were also rimmed in red large belts around his thighs tightened and keeping the baggy pants up right. A weapon similar to the EMR was in his hand the Shinra logo hanging from the end by a chain in his right hand.

"What no love?" Aerith took that as an invite squealing and hugging Reno tightly. Back at the house Cloud sat up whispering about something horrible just happening.

"Need. To...breath...Aerith!" he struggled out she pulled away muttering a sorry.

"So how the helled you get here?" Cid asked.

"I was portal raped..." Cid and Aerith gave him a look. "Joking...kinda...i was walking Rufus to his car and this black mist kinda appeared and sucked me out of the world. Fucking weird man...i felt sick but I landed infont of this strange castle with a wizard named Merline. He gave me a new outfit...well his creepy fairys did...i asked about the zippers to...they mentioned something about easy access. And then kicked me out..." He shrugged. "Hows Cloud...felt angry seme senses when Aerith hugged me..."

"Angry seme...never mind I don't wanna know...hes fine been a pain in the ass angsting.."

"And Yuffie? Vincent?" Cid looked away.

"Yuffies...a brat like always" he joked sadly.

"Vincent" Aerith looked down also. "What? What are you not telling me?"

"Hes on the enemy side...against his will."

"This whole time?" She nodded.

"Lets go before it gets dark its not safe to be out at night, I take it Merline filled you in on everything?"

"Heartless, Sora, that weird organization...what you guys are doing everything"

"Axel?" Cid asked

"Who?"

"Nevermind!" Aerith yelled before Cid could answer. "Lets go!"

They hurried up back to the house. Reno smiled before they enter "go in first tell me if Clouds in there if not...get him" They nodded smiling. Aerith walked in Cid behind her. Cloud was sitting at the table eating some food, which still could not be identified.

"Hey Cloud!" Aerith cheered. He looked up then back down. "Whats wrong?"

"I felt something today...a little before you came here..."

"Angry Seme senses?" Cid asked

"What?" Aerith glared at Cid

"Nothing..."

"Hey Cloud we got you something while we were out!" She cheered. He sighed hoping it wasnt another singing teddy bear.

Cid opened the door and he heard foot steps confused he looked up, all the breath in his lungs rushed out. "Reno..." he said after he remembered to breath.

"Yo" the red head smiled. And in a flash of black Cloud was hugging him.

"Your outfit..."

"Fairy's..."

"Oh...fucking fairy's..." Reno laughed berrying his face in Clouds chest. Aerith and Cid smiled watching the two. Leon walked in confused.

"Whose the new guy?"

"Clouds man...dont look straight at him...Clouds horribly possessive.." Aerith whispered to him.

"I heard that" Cloud growled voice muffled by the fact his face was buried in Renos hair, which even after there months apart still smelled like strawberries. He pulled slightly away holding Reno's face up to gaze into his lovers eyes which had turned a sparkling blue now that the world was ride of the Jenova infestation.

"Reno..." He mumbled, gently caressing the twin tattoos on the side's of his lovers face. "I missed you."

"I missed you to yo.." Looking up at blond, Reno smiled and reached up to take a handful of his hair, tugging him down. "A lot."

Smirking slightly, Cloud decided to give the redhead what he wanted and leaned down to press their lips together, sighing happily at the sweet taste of the others lips after so long. Leon coughed ruing the moment Aerith hit him in the shoulder.

"Reno..." Reno looked up just noticing Cloud was now taller then him. "We need to talk" Reno meeped when he was dragged upstairs but made no struggle.

"...right...talk" Cid mumbled laughing

OoOoO

Cloud was back with his lover...All was suppose to be well now...But...Vincent was still missing.

Cid sighed sadly looking out the window. Aerith was standing by him. "Cid..."

"Just...some time alone please?" She nodded softly leaving to go to her room.

He sighed looking out the window.

"Vincent..."

OOOOOO


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud glared at Leon during breakfast while he talked with Reno. Cloud was annoyed by the fact he was left out of the conversation and Reno seemed focus on talking to Leon. Who laughed! Leon never laughs! It was a shock to everyone but Reno, who looked confused at the shocked looks more than the laugh. Cid had been angsting most the mourning typing away at the large computer Aerith standing behind him. He wasn't sure were Tifa had gone off to, she left two days ago without a word. To another world, he bet.

Vincent was spotted in town again. Attacking but yet really saving. He was playing a game with Xemnas. A game he was bound to lose without help. Cid was working on trying to predict the patterns of Vincent's appearance. Trying to predict where he would pop up next. It was hard but with Vincent there was always a pattern, and out of all of them, Cid knew Vincent the best. Cid typed away Aerith as support behind him.

"I think I got something..." Cid muttered typing again before stopping. Leon stopped talking to Reno looking up. Cloud stood along with Reno walking over. "Check it out" he typed more, smirking. "He's so predictable."

Cloud smiled watching as the map of hallow bastion popped up. Slowly red dots appeared. "So this is where he has hit, watch." Slowly the pattern began to appear.

"It can't be..."

"It is...Shin-Ra's symbol. To people around here, it means nothing, to us though, everything. Reno what's missing"

Reno studied the map. "Two dots, there" he pointed "and there" he pointed again to the opposite side of the map. Yuffie walked in carrying a bag of materia.

"Whoa, what did I miss?" They all looked at her then back at the map.

"My bet is here" Cid said pointing to the lower half "His most recent one was close to the other spot, so we go there and wait?"

"Sadly no, he won't go there if were waiting for him" Cloud said. He looked at Aerith who was looking at the map thinking. "Were just going to have to wait until he strikes"

OoOoO

Cloud stood with Reno outside arms around the thin waist Reno's back against his chest. They stood looking at the sun.

"Who else is left in Midgar?" Reno said softly "Why don't we just stay here?" he asked confused Cloud sighed.

"This is not our world. We need to be home, its where were from." Reno said nothing in return. Red and white flashed suddenly and alarms blared. "It's time" Cloud said they parted running inside.

"Is it were we predicted?" Reno asked, Leon, Cid, and Yuffie had their weapons ready Aerith stood watching.

"Yup, lets more before he runs" The 5 of them ran out Aerith waving good luck. Reno followed still not sure of the town finally they stopped.

"Shit..." Reno muttered. It was huge. A large black monster, arms longer then its body causing them to drag on the ground. The arms had large claws attached to them. "Guys, are you sure Vincent's coming?"

"Either way we have to stop it, Cid, fix the system for this guy, Yuffie clear the area, Leon Reno you're distracting it with me" Cloud said with a grin. Reno smirked back placing his right hand over his left wind rushed around him smoke and clouds and his weapon was pulled out griped tightly in his right hand it glinted.

"Let's do this" Cloud and Leon took their cues running forward they took both sides on the monster. Reno watched carefully. It tore its focus away from him swinging at cloud. He ran foreword gripping the weapon with two hands' he swung it white lighting shot out hitting the creature it stumbled back.

"Cid!"

"I'm working as fast as I can!" he yelled playing with the controls. The monster growled swinging, Cloud jumped back.

"It didn't do anything..." He growled, Reno still in the middle of them looked up at it.

"Cloud cover me" The blond did running over to him. Reno pulled out his phone pushing buttons he flipped it open. It flashed and slipped it back into his pocket pulling out a small metal object. Placing it around his ear he push another button a screen appeared over his right eye.

"Shit...Cloud...Cid's gotta move, We can't kill this thing" He said looking at it.

"Why?"

"It can only kill itself..." Cloud looked at him confused.

"Leon!" Reno yelled Cloud turned to see Leon slam into the wall next to Cid.

"Work faster Cid were running out of time!" Cloud yelled, He ran next to it and Reno on the other side attempting to distract it again. Yet it seem smarter. It swung hitting Reno he slammed into the wall behind him, sliding down and remaining still. "Shit...Cid!" It managed one more hit throwing Cloud into the same wall as Leon.

"Crap..." Cid muttered pulling his eyes away from the task and looking up at the monster as it glared down at him.

A long bang went off, the sound of...Cid smiled. Vincent's gun.

"I suggest you move before I kill you" The monster snarled "I'm not joking" Vincent's soft voice said from somewhere. It snarled again looking around for him. The was a bang, the creature lit up shattering. Cid covered himself looking up when the light disappeared.

"So...you figured out the pattern" Vincent was standing in front of him smiling. Cid stood up jerking him into a hug.

"God...Vince..." He was lost for words. Vincent smiled hugging back.

"I'm sorry I...hurt you...they were going to kill all of you if I didn't go...I wanted to contact you all these months but they wouldn't let me...Xemnas finally started to trust me..."

"We'll get you back, I promise I won't leave you with them" Vincent smiled up at him. Leaning up his kissed Cid softly.

"Stay to the pattern, and remember.." he whispered something before turning away. "Forever right?"

Cid nodded "Forever..." Vincent disappeared again smiling at Cid.

"You let him go?" Cloud asked walking next to him holding his shoulder. Leon stood in front of them, Reno managed to get over there somehow, though by his looks he wasn't going to remain walking for long.

"I had to, They will kill him and us, but we'll get him back, we will" Yuffie ran over, panting,

"I missed the whole fight!" Cloud laughed patting her on the head.

"It was mostly us getting our ass kicked and Vincent saving us" He expression changed, she smiled sadly at them.

"Like old times?" They fell silent.

"We should go" Cid was the first to say something. They nodded.

"Good job Kid" Leon joked patting Reno on the back. Pulling his hand away when Reno fell foreword, Cloud caught him with ease. Glaring at Leon threatening death the five returned to Aerith, empty handed but, knowing they won't be for long.

OoOoOoOo

Hug kisses and love to Heather. V. Snape

first reviewer, and she told me to keep writing, here ya go hunny hope you like it, thanks a ton for the review.


End file.
